


That Look

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e06 Window of Opportunity, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So,” said Sam, leaning forward on her elbows with a sly grin.  “Just how far did we go?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Look

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "kiss & tell"

Jack loved having Sam home.

He was proud of her, of course, having command of a ship like the _Hammond_ , but he wasn’t going to pretend he didn’t count the days until she was home again. Sometimes, Jack was still amazed to wake up and find her in bed beside him. Especially after they’d done the kinds of things they usually did after Sam got back to Earth. 

Like last night.

Except, this morning, the other side of his bed was empty. Jack froze, worried for one heart-stopping moment that it _had_ all been a dream, before he heard noises from the kitchen. Grinning, he rolled out of bed, and found Sam at the stove, watching a frying pan of eggs and bacon. When she was aboard ship, Sam was fanatical about eating healthy and he was glad she felt like she could indulge herself with him.

“Mornin’, beautiful,” he said, coming up behind her.

She leaned in for a kiss. “Good morning. Coffee should be done.”

Jack poured them each a mug, then scrounged up some clean plates, Sam dished out the eggs, humming absently, and Jack stopped, just watching her. She seemed not to notice, until she frowned suddenly.

“That look!” she said. “That look, right there!”

“What?” asked Jack. “What look?”

He didn’t think he had a look, just then. Yes, okay, he’d been leering a bit, but that was all right now, right?

“I know that look,” Sam continued. “I’ve seen that look before. That’s exactly the same look you gave me after that… time-loop incident, when Daniel asked if you’d done anything knowing that the rest of us wouldn’t remember.”

“I don’t recall a look,” he lied.

Sam ignored him. “I know about you and Teal’c golfing through the stargate. And riding your bike through the SGC. And learning pottery, teaching Teal’c how to juggle, and annoying Daniel while he was trying to teach you Ancient.”

“He deserved it,” Jack muttered, but she ignored him again.

“So,” said Sam, leaning forward on her elbows with a sly grin. “Just how far did we go?”

“Carter!” he cried, completely shocked. “I couldn’t— I wouldn’t have— Would you really have slept with me, then?”

She considered it for a moment. “Probably,” she decided. “Especially if you’d resigned, or given me irrefutable proof that we were existing within a closed loop of time. Are you saying we didn’t, then?”

“No,” he said. “I mean, yes, I’m saying that.”

“Oh,” said Sam, and she actually sounded a little disappointed. “But we must have done _something_.”

“I did resign,” Jack admitted. “I wore my civvies up to the Control Room and handed General Hammond my resignation.”

“You didn’t,” she said, grinning.

“I did.” Jack stood and walked around the table, stopping beside her. “And he asked me why, just as you walked in, Carter, and I said, ‘So I can do this’.”

Sam frowned quizzically at him as he tugged her to her feet. He pulled her in for a kiss, then carefully tipped her back into a dip. Her hands slid up to his shoulders, and she leaned into him.

This kiss was every bit as breathtaking as that one had been. Jack hadn’t realized, then, after just a few stolen kisses, how easily they fit together, but now he could see how inevitable they had always been.

“Tell me,” she said, breathless, “how that could _possibly_ not have gotten me to take you straight to bed?”

“Well,” said Jack, helping her stand upright again. “I, um, kind of timed it so the time loop ended while we were still… You weren’t going to remember it, Carter! I didn’t want to, you know, give myself the temptation.”

She smiled. “I promise I won’t repeat this, but you are a very sweet man, Jack O’Neill.”

“I—” He paused, frowning. “Wait. All this time, you thought we’d slept together in a time loop you didn’t remember… and you’re not mad at me?”

Sam laughed, and leaned in to kiss him again. “Well, you did resign first.”

“Yes, I did,” he agreed.

THE END


End file.
